The present invention relates to a display cell and, more particularly, to a structure of a liquid-injection passage used for injecting a liquid to complete such a display cell.
The structure of a conventional liquid-injection passage will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. A conventional display cell of FIG. 1 comprises a dish-shaped substrate 1, a compartment 2 inclusive of a liquid, an injection hole 3, a sealing element 4, a flat substrate 5, a pathway 6 for the liquid.
In an arrangement of FIG. 1, it was preferable that a width d of the pathway 6 between the dish-shaped substrate 1 and the flat substrate 5 be limited within about 10 to about 100 .mu.m. When width d was smaller than about 10 .mu.m, the amount of the liquid introduced therethrough was insufficient. This was due to a combination of factors including the inability to entirely evacuate the compartment 2, the inability of smoothly conduct the liquid through the pathway 6 due to surface tension of the liquid, and the possibility of stopping the pathway 6 by an alien. When the width d exceeded about 100 .mu.m, sealing the injection hole 3 by malleable metal was impossible.
Stable adjustment of the width d within proper limitation was very difficult because it was mainly defined by virtue of the thickness of the sealing element 4. The thickness was very difficult to control. It was desired that the width d of the pathway be accurately limited within a desirable range by a simple arrangement of the display cell.